


Ode to Supernatural

by AmeliaSPN1973



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Season Spoilers, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaSPN1973/pseuds/AmeliaSPN1973
Summary: A poem in honor of Supernatural Day 09/13/2020
Kudos: 3





	Ode to Supernatural

Ode to Supernatural

15 years ago

I started a show

About two brothers

Dean and Sam

Fighting the horror of their past

Driving the country

Their ‘67 Impala was fast

They were looking for daddy

Nowhere to be found 

Saving people, Hunting things

The family business, all along their way 

They came across John

Who gave his life up for Dean

Who gave up his soul 

To save his brother, Sammy

Over the years, more characters arrived

We met Jo, Ellen, and Ash

At the local roadhouse

Their Father figure, Bobby, 

A library in his house

Next came angels and demons, Oh my

From Castiel dragging Dean out of Hell

to Lucifer the devil

And Crowley, the king of Hell

The apocalypse began

With the opening of 66 seals

The four horsemen came

And Sam went to Hell

Dean went to Lisa 

and his son Ben 

To start a new life 

Sam came back and a new chapter begins

There was Dick the Leviathan

Who shot Bobby in the head

and Benny the Vampire

One of Dean’s truest friends

There was Loki the trickster

And Charley, who was just like a sister

To Kevin the prophet

Deciphering the word of God

On the angel tablet 

Then their was Metatron

The scribe of God

There was previous family like Samuel

And Henry

Both their grandfathers

The boys found the Men of Letters Bunker

which became the home to many

There was Jody and Donna

And The Wayward Sisters

And British Men of Letters, 

Dean and Sam even met Scooby Doo

Shaggy, Fred, And Velma

Sam got kissed, Daphne gave Dean the boot 

Mary came back to life 

And Jack was born

The son of Lucifer 

The Apocalypse world was torn

Michael came to this world

And Dean said Yes

Sam has to go save him

But Jack did the rest.

Now they’re up against God

Their final stand

I don’t want this show to be over

But some things never end. 

  
  


  * Amy N 09/13/2020



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I do not own these characters  
> Please do not repost this work without written authorization from the author.


End file.
